There are numerous different types of implements (for example, flashlights, weapons, tools, accessories, and the like) that are commonly carried or worn on an individual's person for convenient access, typically by a holster supported at the individual's waist by a belt or another type of body-engaging strap, harness, etc. As individuals strive to optimize control and utilization of body worn equipment, (for example weapons used by law enforcement), there is an increased desire for real-time notifications, data collection, monitoring, and control. It will be appreciated that solutions to provide such additional functionality require customizability and flexibility due to the wide range of different sizes and shapes of tools and weapons and their corresponding holsters.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.